1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to contact devices, and in particular, to a contact device that can be applied to a power load electromagnetic switch and the like.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known contact device includes a sealing contact device (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-100189) in which a spool wound with a coil is disposed between a first yoke having a substantially U-shape and a second yoke bridged over both ends of the first yoke, a movable iron core is slidably inserted to a center hole of the spool, and a contact mechanism unit formed above the second yoke is driven with a drive shaft having the lower end fixed to the movable iron core that reciprocates based on excitation and demagnetization of the coil and the upper end projecting out from the upper surface of the second yoke. In such a sealing contact device, an auxiliary yoke 15 is arranged in the center hole of the spool 14 configuring the electromagnet section to improve the magnetic efficiency, as shown in FIG. 1B.